Never again
by D.Alice
Summary: Ladybug was his Lady. Chat Noir was her kitty. It was routine for them to fight together. The confident smirk Chat Noir sported and the bright smile that beamed from Ladybug's face was a sight that Paris loved to see at the end of every battle. A sight that everyone took for granted. A tale of longing and lost. Complete. Not for those who dislike non happy ends.
1. Chapter 1

**Only Half**

 **Chapter 01**

The fight started off as normally as an akumatized based fight can get. First off, the public chaos that signified the need for the two miraculous superhero to appear, followed by the appearance of the said two superheroes: Ladybug and Chat Noir. The scuffle between the two heroes and the akumatized villain will last for a good ten minutes or more. The battle usually full of puns, villainous monologue, flirty lines, lots of close contacts between the heroes, lots of close calls with dangers and not forgetting Ladybug letting out various sighs throughout. However the end can be expected to come soon when the cries of either or both 'Cataclysm!' and 'Lucky Charm!' were uttered. The blackened butterfly will be purified by Ladybug and as the fight closes to an end, the yell of 'Miraculous Ladybug!' can be heard and all is right in the city of Paris again.

As per a job well done, the two heroes' fists bump for the countless time, glad to know that city was now safe yet again. The confident smirk Chat Noir sported and the bright smile that beamed from Ladybug's face was a sight that Paris loved to see at the end of every battle. This was how it always went. The citizens of Paris and even the heroes themselves were used to the ever non-changing routine when an akumatized villain appeared.

The next time an akumatized person appeared, the routine starts to faithfully repeat itself.

At least, the routine remained faithful up until the final part of the battle.

For once, at the end of the long battle, Ladybug and Chat Noir did not manage to connect their fists for their customary fists bump routine.

This time, only one lone superhero of Paris stood amidst the aftermath of the battle, fist at the side, tears escaping from the edge of the mask.

xxxxxx

Three weeks passed.

Paris was still being kept safe from the akuma attacks.

Actually, Paris was currently in the middle of one of said attacks. A green-cladded figure laughed victoriously as plants cropped up and grew to gigantic sizes along the street and the buildings of the city.

"Appreciate my plants!" she yelled as the plants wrapped around cars and buildings, crushing the objects.

Ladybug arrived at the scene of people trying to avoid from getting caught in the middle of the carnage and tried to run away from the green monstrosities that are popping up from all over the place. Not wasting anytime, the hero dived in to help the ones caught up under some of the building debris or those who got stuck in the car. The citizens were too panicked or too worried over their own safety that the fact that their hero looked exhausted and haggard escaped their notice.

After making sure most of the people in the vicinity has moved away, Ladybug focused her attention towards the akumatized person.

Only to have to dodge to the side as a car was flung at her by one of the plants. Followed by a bunch of thorny vines sprouting from underneath where she landed which Ladybug flipped away from. The vines shot out the thorns towards the direction that the hero flipped, forcing her to duck behind a crushed piece of car.

"I can't even get near her," the dark haired hero said in frustration, "Chat! Distract-" the rest of the words died out.

Ladybug shook her head lightly as if to shake away a habit that needs to be stopped.

"Right. Guess I'll have to go straight to the root of the problem by myself," she took a deep breath before running out to the chaos once more.

xxxxxx

Marinette let out an exhausted sigh as she lied down on her bed. The battle took a lot out of her. It usually did these past few weeks and the reason was obvious. She scrunched her eyes tight, as she recalled the moment she called out for Chat Noir during the battle with the Gardener earlier. The akuma battles have gotten longer and a bit harder with only one hero in action and it is definitely taking a toll on Ladybug.

"Marinette…" a soft voice whispered to her soothingly, "it's not your fault. Chat has always fought alongside you and you need to adjust now that he's-"

"Don't worry Tikki, Ladybug will still protect this city," Marinette interuptted her kwami, her tone taking a slight defensive edge, a hint to not continue the line of conversation.

Tikki obligingly stayed quiet and merely flew on top of her miraculous's holder head and soothingly stroke the teen's hair. The soothing and calm sensation made Marinette slowly drift off to sleep but then Marinette's call ringtone echoed inside the budding designer's room. Fighting against her drowsiness, she glanced at the caller ID before answering.

"Girl! I have got tickets to the premiere movie that is airing later, get ready!" Alya's voice ranged through her phone speaker.

Marinette cringed as she thought about her sore body and the scraps and cuts she had yet to properly attend to, "That sounds great Alya, but I think I need a rest. The uh, bakery have been quite busy and I don't think I can catch up with my sleep and my homework if I go later,"

"You sure?" Alya's concern voice made Marinette feel guilty, "You seem to be exhausted lately Marinette and you haven't been much time with us even in school."

Marinette knew that was true, she did not think that a battle by only herself would take more than twice as long in terms of her time and energy. Time outside of battle was spent by doing schoolwork and helping around the bakery, cutting of her sleep time and she usually fell asleep during school breaks. With her being busy and severely exhausted outside of school and while in school, sleeping whenever she can, Marinette have not been interacting with her friends as much.

"Don't push yourself, okay," her best friend's voice brought Marinette out of her thoughts.

"I won't. Thanks for the invite Alya," she hung up and then glanced at her red kwami, "I might need to adjust but now, I think I need a rest."

"What about your injuries Marinette?" Tikki protested but her miraculous holder was too exhausted to reply back or maybe even barely heard the red kwami.

Sleep enveloped Marinette but it was plagued by that nightmare of a memory from three weeks ago.

xxxxx

The akumatized person this time was probably of an architect whose work were not appreciated enough. Her powers were causing the buildings to shift in strange ways. Ladybug was about to call out her lucky charm when she heard her partner yell out her name. Then she noticed the looming shadow over her, she only had a glance up before the small office building toppled over and darkness greeted her sight.

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir's panic voice filtered through the thick concrete. "Ladybug? Are you alright?!"

The female hero grimaced as she registered pain on her left shoulder and left thigh. Chat Noir continued to call out her name from the outside.

"I-I am alright Chat!" Ladybug inwardly winced as she noticed that she made a pained stutter at the start. Chat would notice it. He would worry more.

Notice and worry Chat Noir did.

"My lady! You are hurt!" he worriedly responded, "I'll quickly get you out of there!"

Before Ladybug could say anything more, Chat Noir yelled his signature cataclysm move. She could feel the concrete wall in front of her slowly crumbling away. She could slowly see the light filtering through as the concrete disintegrated. She was met with Chat's worried face and she responded with a comforting grateful smile.

Chat was about to move towards her in an attempt to give her a relieved hug when terrified screams filled the air.

xxxxx

Marinette woke up to the scream of her nightmare that seemed to carry on to reality.

"Marinette!" Tikki called urgently as she flew into view, "An akuma has appeared!"

Quickly, Marinette tied her hair back to her usual style whilst glancing at the time. 1 am in the morning. The girl had to ponder, did Hawkmoth ever take a break from akumatizing people? Does the man not need any sleep? She didn't have to dwell on it more though as another yell of panic pierced the night of Paris.

"Tikki! Transform me!"

A flash of pink and red lights later, Ladybug was already swinging out of her room, wincing in pain as her injuries from earlier that day made themselves known. Paris was dark that night and there were not a lot of people about due to the time but chaotic noises can be heard from one of the pubs centers nearby. There were also a few adults running away from the source of the attack, Ladybug observed. Actually, now that she was closer, her tired vision got more used to the dark, she noticed that the adults were all wearing blindfolds and some of them were running straight to a large road.

A honking sounded and with a record breaking response time, Ladybug swerved towards the road and dragged off two blind folded adults who were about to be hit by a car. It was not over yet though, the driver of the car gave out a yell of surprise as another blind-folded person moved towards the road unknowingly. Ladybug frowned at her lack of attention, she was still exhausted from earlier. This was also a first in the three weeks that an akuma event happened at the dark of night, she was too careless in thinking that she had time to let her guard down and rest.

Ladybug readied her yoyo and threw it at the person about to be hit by the car. Before any sort of impact can occur, she pulled the lady away. Ladybug could only tell that the person was a female when the lady was close enough due to the darkness of the night. It was the night of a new moon and there were not a lot of natural or artificial lights around to extensively illuminate the area.

"The kitty's night vision would have been useful tonight," Ladybug mumbled before turning her attention towards the lady she just rescued. "Are you alright? Let me get the blindfold off you."

"No one can get it off! We tried!" the lady responded, still panicked at not being able to see what is going on around her, then she paused as if realizing who she was talking to, "Is that you Ladybug?"

"Yes," Ladybug responded as she tried to remove the blindfold but just like the lady said, it was not possible. Must be due to the powers of the akuma, "Listen: Don't move around. Stay here where it is safe, I will fix this,"

With that, the female superhero quickly continued towards her destination. As she landed at the street where the chaos had started, she immediately noticed that something was amiss. It was too quiet. She could understand that the civilians must have ran away and since it is in the middle of the night time, it is supposed to be quiet but not when an akumatized person is supposed to be roaming about though.

Now, more alert and cautious than before, Ladybug only managed to move a few steps forward when one of the building doors opened. Taking an aggressive stance in preparation for an attack, Ladybug was confused when a body rolled out of the door.

Her confusion increased when she realized the body was the unconscious and tied up victim of Hawkmoth. Someone had captured and fought the akumatized victim. Someone won in a battle against an akumatized victim. Ladybug knew only one person other than herself and possibly Hawkmoth (but why would he fight his own creation? So that possibility was immediately taken out) who was able to do those things.

So against her own logic that vehemently whispered at her to purify the akuma first so all the akuma victims are released from Hawkmoth's devious plan, Ladybug instead looked towards the building's door in which the body rolled out from.

The inside was dark. Again she let out a soft frustrated noise at her inability to see in the dark and the fact that her partner is all suit up in black. Her eyes strained to see anything inside, any movement or hint of emerald eyes but she could detect none.

Slowly, still ignoring the body in front of her, Ladybug moved towards the door, vainly hoping ( But she did not dare to hope for too much or she would feel even more crushed later. Once was enough ) that her partner could be in there.

"Chat Noir?" her voice, so soft and so unlike her Ladybug persona, echoed through the quiet night.

xx End of chapter xx

This is going to be a two-shot. Cause. I am lazy.


	2. Chapter 2

So.. someone reviewed that I made Chat akumatized. Afraid not. See, this author, does like an akumatized Chat but does not like writing it. Too troublesome. What I love to do to my favourite characters are torturing them emotionally and kil- oops, got carried away there.

Thanks for the reviews!

Anyway, chapter two. Had two endings in mind. The what I call: F-ending and A-ending. In the end I chose the F-ending cause, it was more lovelier. Some of you may have guessed what the F-ending is... see for yourself:

 **A different whole**

 **Chapter 2**

 **F-Ending**

"Chat Noir?"

A soft appreciative whistle echoed in the air making Ladybug freeze up. Slowly, from the darkness beyond the door, an outline of a male figure could be seen.

The cat ears were obvious. So very obvious as the two sharp edged feature perked up ever so slightly. The way they perked up were wrong though. No. Not wrong, just... different. The realization of that one small difference brought several more different things to light in Ladybug's eyes.

The blonde hair was the next major one. Chat's usual blonde hair was somehow brighter, a lighter shade of blonde than what Ladybug was used to. Perhaps it was just the contrast between the darkness and the blonde hair that made her think so? The thought crossed the female miraculous holder's mind but then, she also picked up the fact that the blonde hair was longer. The yellow strands actually reached the nape of his neck, and the style of hair was less spikier. Did Chat not properly take care of himself since the last time she saw him? A sudden image of Chat's bright green eyes full of agony flashed through Ladybug's mind. Right, she reminded herself, three weeks ago, that happened. It should not be unexpected for Chat to appear distraught and less his self than usual, right?

A flash of white made Ladybug refocus her attention to Chat's face or more particularly his smile as his pearly white teeth seems to shine in the darkness. The smile was again... not the smile that Ladybug was used to. Chat always had a flirty smile yes, but it was soft... a touch of care and gentleman-like quality can be sensed when he directed the smile at her. This smile... lacked that gentleman quality, it was more a feral type flirty, more... playful.

Now... Ladybug was starting to doubt if this was even the Chat that she knew. 3 weeks, can't have been that long to made Chat Noir this... different. To be fair, it was not a radical difference, merely a subtle one, an undertone that can only be noticed by months of close partnership together.

As she was contemplating this, Chat Noir has fully revealed himself from the building and was now standing merely a few feet away, standing in front of the door of the building and finally under some small amount of light allowed by the few street lamps nearby.

His posture was relaxed yet confident, his left hand on his hips and right hand stroking his chin as he seems to be eyeing ladybug like it was his first time properly seeing her up close. The gaze that was penetrating ladybug made her heart squeeze as her brain processes everything she observed in the last few minutes. All the hints were there, she just did not want to admit it. She did not want to see, to know the truth that is persisting in front of her.

Well. Reality, does not like to be ignored and she could no longer run away nor deceive herself from the truth when Chat Noir spoke.

"You are more adorable than the media made out you to be," a male voice, one that she does not recognize flowed out of Chat's mouth. He made a low admiring whistle before continuing, "Well, I was surprised some fairy kwami thing told me I was to be the next Chat Noir when I was certain there was still another Chat Noir out there, but seeing he did not appear in two weeks or so kind of ascertained that what the fairy said was true."

Ladybug knew he was being helpful by explaining himself there. Explaining why the Chat Noir in front of her was not the Chat Noir she knew. However, she did not want his explanation, she wanted the previous Chat back.

"That said, I am excited and honoured to be your new knight in shining armor, _mademoiselle,"_ Chat kneel in front of her as he held out a piece of rose.

She knew it was not fair for her to do so but she can't handle the fact that this Chat acts almost similar to the previous one (does the kwami for Chat Noir miraculous have a specific type for its host or something?), so she did what she could to cope.

"Do try to keep up, little kitty," she responded, her tone cold as she turned around and finally paid attention to the akumatized victim.

It was time to do her job as a superhero of Paris. As she yelled the words "Miraculous Ladybug" and her magic spread around the city, making the dark night of Paris shine a beautiful red for a moment, she also noticed the eyes of Chat Noir looking at her.

Chat Noir used to have bright green emerald eyes, so bright and constant through the black mask. This Chat Noir's eyes were different, so very different. His pupils were not an emerald green instead a more blue-green shade. His eyes may be looking at her in admiration but they were not the same eyes of admiration Ladybug was used to and at times look forward to seeing.

These were the eyes of a stranger. A stranger whom she will be working alongside with from now on. A stranger named Chat Noir. But she knew Chat Noir.

She had known Chat Noir.

Now, she had to start knowing Chat Noir again. The thought of doing so filled her with reluctance, guilt and sadness. For not knowing the real previous Chat Noir, did not even know his real initials let alone his real name. Now in her head, will Chat Noir of now replace the previous Chat Noir as time goes on? The lack of different name to differentiate them will surely make the two Chat Noir overlay in her head. It was not something she wanted. Not something she would look forward to. It was not fair for both personalities of Chat Noir as a person.

It was too late now though. She can't mend what happened. Paris needed its heroes. Ladybug needs her partner. As long as Chat Noir exists, everything should run smoothly again.

Ladybug squeezed her eyes as her heart steeled. Chat Noir had to leave because of her. If only Chat did not save her, Chat would still be here. His attachment to her was perhaps the problem, if that was the case, if they prioritized the akuma and finishing the mission instead of each other, none of them would ever have to leave this hero world like Chat did three weeks ago.

Blue eyes full of determination opened.

From now on, they were strictly partners in defeating the akuma. In defeating Hawkmoth,

She can't lose another Chat and go through this again.

She won't.

=3 weeks ago=

"My lady! You are hurt!" Chat Noir worriedly responded, "I'll quickly get you out of there!"

Before Ladybug could say anything more, Chat Noir yelled his signature cataclysm move. She could feel the concrete wall of the building in front of her slowly crumbling away. She could slowly see the light filtering through as the concrete disintegrated. She was met with Chat's worried face and she responded with a comforting grateful smile.

Chat was about to move towards her in an attempt to give her a relieved hug when terrified screams filled the air.

That day, Adrien got reminded that Chat Noir's powers were based on destruction. Chat Noir was portrayed as a black cat because he symbolizes bad luck, opposite of his Lady (Of course, his Lady would be a good luck charm to everyone that even so much glances at her. His Lady was the best). That day, both Chat Noir's bad luck and power of destruction was demonstrated as clear as day.

The building that the akumatized person shifted to trap Ladybug still had people in it.

Chat Noir had used his powers on the side of the building where Ladybug was trapped.

His power, was rapidly disintegrating that side of the building. Walls and floor were eaten away, and before they knew it, half of the building was gone and the people who were at the wrong spot did not get away unscathed. Without anything to support them, people fell towards the ground level and gravity took hold in the half destroyed tilted building.

Chat Noir only wanted to save Ladybug and see her safe with his own eyes. He was too hasty, perhaps, Chat Noir pondered. Ladybug was saved but in the process, accidentally (was it really an accident? Chat thought, he did after all purposely used his cataclysm) causes major injuries to other people.

For some reason, amongst all the injured people crying in pain around him, his gaze lingered on a small boy. The small boy was shaking someone who was lying down, unmoving. Tears streaked down the boy's face. Suddenly, a feeling of dread washed over the male miraculous holder.

"Mom… Mom…" the boy mumbled pathetically, unable to do anything to help.

Chat Noir saw himself then. A young blonde boy, crying out for his own mother, searching for someone who was no longer there. The flash of painful memory from his own past caused him to act.

Chat moved towards the two and as he got closer, he saw the damage. A large red gash from the shoulder to the side of the boy's mother can be seen. Blood leaking out in no small amount. This type of damage… Chat squeezed his eyes shut. He can't help anyone, can he?

A warm hand on his shoulder made him glanced up.

Ladybug looked at him with eyes full of determination. How she can stay so calm in this situation was beyond Chat. The boy… he was crying for his mother, how many other people around them caught up in his destruction was suffering the same fate? Was the boy's mother even alive, actually? Chat quickly checked for any sign of breathing. He let out a relief sigh when he found a slow and shallow one. She was alive, but for how long?

"We have to go after him," Ladybug spoke.

Chat whirled towards his Lady, "You are expecting me to leave this boy as he watches his mother die, my lady?" Ladybug was taken aback by the fierceness of Chat's tone and also the hardened green gaze that seemed to be boiling over with unspoken agony, "I can bring her to the hospital! Carry her there! The boy shouldn't be left alone without a mother!"

Ladybug could feel the desperation that radiated off Chat but she knew if they moved the mother, more damage may happen and the hospital was not just a ten minute run. Not only that, they were more people than just the pair was hurt.

So, Ladybug had to shake her head in response to Chat's suggestion, "We can still save her another way Chat." She said before Chat could protest, "Destroy the akuma and ladybug's miraculous power would save her." She could see the panic and desperation slowly leaving her partner's eyes as she presented an objective to him.

"We need to do it fast, my Lady," Chat replied, his posture determined, "Your power can not bring back those who are no longer here after all,"

The fight ended. Just like Ladybug promised, everything in Paris went back to normal as her cry of Miraculous Ladybug washed over Paris. The people who got caught up in the mess got healed and the damage to buildings got undone.

Everything in Paris was supposed to be back to normal. That was the beauty of Ladybug's final power of miraculous.

So when the female hero turned towards her partner for the normally expected fist bumps, she was confused she did not receive any.

Instead she was faced with Chat's face of regret. His green eyes shone with sadness as he moved towards Ladybug. Ladybug did not move, too uncertain and confused over Chat's demeanor. Chat merely took this opportunity and he gave a soft kiss on Ladybug's forehead.

Ladybug could only feel his lips on her skin for a second, then Chat Noir stepped away from her.

"You have been a very wonderful partner, My Lady," he began. His voice was full of compassion, longing and more heavy emotions that Ladybug could not even begin to state that the female hero could only listen as he continued on, "I am very grateful that I got to be chosen as Chat Noir. I was only seeking for freedom when I took on the miraculous," Chat Noir gave a slight tender rub on his ring, "but you, my Lady, gave me more than freedom. Everyday fighting with you, interacting with you, I enjoyed every second of it. You inspired me My Lady."

"Chat, why are you saying this now?" Ladybug cut in, unsettled that she feels like Chat Noir were saying parting words to her. She would have been more prepared if Chat decided to confess to her, not this!

A sad smile graced Chat's face, "Ladybug, you are a symbol of hope and inspiration not only for me but also for the people of Paris. Chat Noir on the other hand…" Chat's eyes narrowed in anger, directed at himself, "I- I can't be the Chat Noir Paris needs. I- My bad luck, is too great, My Lady."

"Chat, if this was about earli-"

"Please Ladybug," Chat's pleading eyes made her stop. "If something like today happened again, the one Hawkmoth will be preying on may be me and I can't bear the thought of having to fight you. Not you My lady." His voice were shaking now, "If the mother did not make it earlier, I could have victimized." His admission caught Ladybug by surprise.

"I will treasure our moments. I will support you as a citizen of Paris." Chat started to move away, Ladybug was about to go after him but he shook his head, his eyes looked at her as if trying to say: 'Please don't make this more difficult for me to'.

How could she reject those eyes?

Chat was ready to jump away now. This was not how Ladybug imagined their final moments together. She wanted them to uncover Hawkmoth and their final moments would have been a happy ending of finally defeating the villain together. Possibly finally uncovering each other's identities when the danger has been dealt with.

"Ladybug, I think you know this and I am sure, I've done a lot to show my great liking for you throughout our time together but you were the first person I love. Still do."

Then he was gone.

Ladybug wished that he would come back.

That he would change his mind.

That Chat Noir would come back.

Ladybug got her final wish. Chat Noir came back.

Chat Noir came back but it was not her Chat Noir anymore.

=The End=

So. The F-ending. The Felix-ending.

It was lovely wasn't it?

The A-ending would have been Adrien-ending.

That would have been less... sadder than this. But who wants a slightly less sadder ending. psh.


End file.
